


Kiss Me, Hardy [Fanmix included]

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: F/F, Fanmix included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts.</p>
<p>(Music to sob to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Hardy [Fanmix included]

[](http://aphroditemine.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/kiss-me-hardy.jpg)

Kiss Me, Hardy * A Code Name Verity, Maddie/Julie fanmix * music to sob to

[stream at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/aphroditemine/kiss-me-hardy)

*

It hurts. More than the places her skin refuses to meet, more than the indentations the rope leaves. Her feet have been asleep for hours.

It hurts to think of soft things, of Maddie's arm heavy around Queenie's shoulders. Heavy and smelling of engine oil (the real stuff and the kind served in a pot, warm). It hurts to think of her wide grin, of her hair tucked back in those ruddy caps, always working its way free.

(They should have been done with her long ago, instead of this pretend promise of more time, more time, more time. Instead of accidentally dreaming of warm fingers across her neck.)


End file.
